The Aftermath
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU continuation of "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue." Niles and Daphne have made their escape in the Winnebago, but starting off in their new relationship doesn't go as smoothly as they'd hoped. One shot that grew into two chapters. Rating is for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Niles could hardly believe his eyes as he turned toward the sound of the Winnebago door opening. Like a vision from a dream, Daphne entered. "I was wondering...if you might be free for a date."

"Oh, my God. Yes!" Niles put his arms around her. She was here, and not on her way to marry Donny. This moment was far too good to be true. He leaned forward to kiss her.

Daphne pulled backward, breaking the embrace. "There's plenty of time for that later. Let's get this bloody boat moving!"

His heart racing, Niles got into the drivers' seat. He knew his father would have a heart attack if he knew Niles was driving his beloved Winnebago. But right now, that was the furthest thing from his mind. He drove frantically, still too stunned by the idea that Daphne was beside him to give much thought to where they were going.

Like him, Daphne was also in disbelief over what she'd done. For the first time in her life, Daphne Moon had followed her heart. She knew that it meant giving up what would have surely been a very comfortable life as Mrs. Donny Douglas. But there was just no denying that Niles Crane was in her heart, and pretending otherwise would've only caused more pain for Daphne, and everyone who loved her.

Niles was far too busy navigating the streets of Seattle in the Winnebago to make conversation. At stoplights, he glanced at Daphne in the passenger's seat. She was so beautiful. Though she wore a dress that was meant to please someone else, she looked perfect. For a moment, he took his hand off the wheel to take hold of hers. It was a sensation like no other. He grinned at her, showing how overjoyed he was to be here with her.

Daphne smiled back, but it didn't stick. She did her best to fight the urge to yawn, but it slipped out anyway. It _had_ been such a long day.

"Oh, Daphne, you must be exhausted! Go to sleep. I'll make sure we get where we're going."

That was when it hit her: Niles loved her. She knew Donny had, too, but this felt somehow different. She smiled gratefully at him before finally giving in to sleep.

As Niles drove on, he couldn't help smiling. As much as he would've loved for Daphne to be awake to share in this moment, this was beautiful in its own way. It was a clear sign that she trusted him to get her to their destination safely. He still had no idea where that destination might be, but that didn't matter. It was even a metaphor of sorts for their future. Daphne was giving him her heart and her life, trusting him to take care of her.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a sign at the roadside, announcing that there was a hotel just up ahead. Daphne looked peaceful there in the passenger's seat, but he knew she couldn't possibly be comfortable there. He put his blinker on and turned into the parking lot.

The sound of the engine cutting off woke Daphne with a start. "Where are we?" Before Niles could answer, she looked out the window. "A hotel?!"

"Oh, my sweet angel, it's not what you think. I just wanted to find you someplace to sleep. I would never think of putting you in an uncomfortable situation."

Daphne smiled at him then. "Thank you, but I think we should go back."

"Back where?"

"To the hotel. We need to face them, Niles."

"You mean Mel and Donny? I don't think they want to see us right now..."

"Not them. Your family." She paused. "Our family. We can't just run off like this. It isn't right, and I don't think it's the way we should start off."

Niles wanted to argue; the last thing he wanted to do right now was face Mel's wrath. And though he knew his father and brother would be supportive, he was also willing to bet they were at least a bit angry. But Daphne was right. Everyone had had time by now to cool off. "All right. Let's go and face the music." He kissed her hand.

"I love you, Niles."

Those four words made Niles suddenly feel invincible. "I've waited so long to hear that. I was so lonely, Daphne. I was lost, and I didn't even know it, until I saw you."

Even though she had known for some time how he felt, it was still hard to believe. She wondered if she could ever love him the way he loved her. She did love him, there could be no question of that, after what she'd done today. But he had loved her for so long while she was unaware. She still wondered how it could be possible.

"Daphne, have I said something wrong? You seem like you're a million miles away." Niles laughed nervously.

"No," Daphne said reassuringly. "I just can't believe you think of me that way. I don't know how I could've changed your life so much. I was just trying to do me job!"

Niles sighed. "Even Frasier has asked me if what I was feeling was real. I think he assumed it was a way to escape from Maris. I don't blame him; I'd have thought the same in his shoes. And maybe it did start that way. Who knows? But one thing I know for sure: I love _you_. I spent many nights awake, just imagining your smile, or remembering what you said to me."

"I know that you were in pain. And maybe that's what made me reach out to you. Maybe I somehow knew deep down that we were going to be together. I mean, I _am_ a psychic."

Ordinarily, Niles was skeptical of anyone who claimed to have supernatural powers. But he knew that Daphne had no intention to deceive anyone. Over the years, he'd come to believe that maybe science didn't have all the answers. But that was a discussion for another time. Without saying a word, Niles put the Winnebago into gear and backed out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin anxiously paced the lobby. Niles and Daphne had only been gone for a couple of hours now, but somehow it felt much longer than that. "Where do you suppose they went?"

"I don't know, Dad. Just like I didn't know five minutes ago when you asked me." Frasier tried to keep the annoyance from his voice, but it wasn't quite working.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I was a cop for thirty years, and _should_ know where my son would go!" Martin had tried to think rationally. He'd called Niles' home phone numerous times, certain they had gone back to the Montana. But it was no use. He even considered going over there, but Frasier insisted on remaining here, just in case. _Niles is a good boy_, he thought. _He'll make sure that he and Daphne are safe. _But still, as a veteran police officer, he'd seen too many bad things to ever be sure.

"Dad, this isn't your fault." When Martin started to glare at his son, Frasier continued. "It's not mine, either. All I did was help them find each other. What they did after that is their choice. We just have to hope that they'll come to their senses."

Just then the front door of the hotel lobby opened, and in walked Niles and Daphne. "Thank God," Frasier said, running to embrace his brother. His father did likewise with Daphne.

"Where's Donny?" Daphne asked once the hugs had been exchanged.

"He left," Frasier informed her. "He said that he'll call you tomorrow. He's hurt, but I think, in time, he'll find a way to forgive you. I tried to calm him down."

"Thank you," Daphne replied, hugging him once more.

"And Mel?"

Martin let out a disgusted sigh. "She took off, too. She called you a bunch of names that I'd rather not repeat. I've been around some tough criminals, but _she_ scares the hell out of me!"

At this, Niles couldn't help smiling. He'd expected her to be angry. "Well, I suppose she'll get in touch with me when she's ready." He laughed nervously. Mel might be a petite and well-spoken woman, but Niles knew all too well that her anger was not to be taken lightly.

Frasier nodded. This whole idea of running away had been crazy, and he wanted so badly to scold his little brother for it. But now was not the time. Right now, what Niles and Daphne needed was support. That was what family was about. "Let's go home," he said simply.

As Daphne followed the others back out of the hotel, she couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. Niles had his arm protectively around her as he softly kissed her hair. His father and brother walked close behind, and she could feel them watching. She knew the next few days, and perhaps weeks, would be tough. But one thing was certain: she and Niles were exactly where they belonged.

**The End**


End file.
